A process for preparing tetrafluoroethyloxypropyl methyldichlorosilane by reacting methyldichlorosilane with tetrafluoroethylallyl ether in the presence of a platinum-carbon catalyst in an autoclave at 11 bar (abs.) is described in Proc. Acad. Sci. USSR, Chem. Sect. 124,838, 1959. However, in this process a yield of only about 35 percent tetrafluoroethyloxypropyl methyldichlorosilane is obtained.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,426 to Lindner et al, describes a process for preparing organosilicon compounds in a tubular reactor, by reacting silanes containing Si-bonded hydrogen with compounds having an aliphatic multiple bond, in which the reaction mixture is recycled at a rate of at least 10 meters per minute.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing tetrafluoroethyloxyalkyl silanes. Another object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing tetrafluoroethyloxyalkyl silanes in high yields. A further object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing tetrafluoroethyloxyalkyl silanes in which the fluorine exchange reaction is kept to a minimum.